


April Fools

by LesbihonestGuys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/F, Pranks and Practical Jokes, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's a youtuber who continuously pranks her girlfriend, Clarke. She decides to prank her by fake cheating on her but it backfires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

“Hey guys! So as you know, it’s the first of April.” Lexa grinned at the camera that she was crouching down slightly to look at. “And as you know me, I’m a bitch to my girlfriend.” The grin turned into a smirk as she turned to look back before turning back to the camera. “So, obviously I’m gonna have to prank her. You all know Costia, right? Well here’s her head.” Lexa said as she pulled out a fake head from under her. “This is gonna be good.” She grinned again before turning off the camera. The video jumped to the next shot which was a fast forward of Lexa setting up 3 cameras; 1 at the front door, another one from the side of their bed and the last one at a different angle in their living room. 

Clarke was already having a pretty long and tiring day. When she got home she didn’t expect what she saw. The camera zooming in on Clarke walking into the house with a sigh and kicking her shoes off. 

“Babe! I need a massage.” The video jumped to the camera in Lexa’s room. The brunette looked at the camera with a grin as she lay on the bed shirtless with a sports bra on. The cover were up to her waist as she put the head between her thighs. She gripped onto the fake hair on it and began moaning loudly. The video moved to the camera in the living room. Clarke looked confused but then smirked as she made her way to the bedroom. “You couldn’t have waiting a bit longer for me to come and take care of you, babe?” 

“Oh god, Costia.” Lexa moaned out trying to contain her laughter. Clarke’s eyes went wide as she opened the door to the room and walked in. She gasped as she saw Lexa arching her back with a brunette head between her thighs. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Clarke looked at anywhere but Lexa. She glanced at the camera and then looked at it in realisation before deciding to continue with her act. 

“Clarke! Oh my god, baby I’m so sorry.” Clarke shook her head as she sighed and looked down producing fake tears. 

“I guess I deserved that, huh?” Clarke moved closer to the bed as Lexa sat up but kept the pillows and the head under the bed. “Is this payback?

“What do you mean payback?” Lexa said in confusion as she looked at Clarke who continued to cry. 

“Did Raven tell you about me seeing Finn last week? You could have ju-” Lexa interrupted Clarke by getting off the bed fast and moving to the back of the room with her back against the wall.

“Don’t. Please tell me you’re lying to me right now.” Clarke looked up at Lexa who was getting angrier by the second. The brunette groaned as she saw the look on Clarke’s face. She threw her head back and gripped her locks. “Are you shitting me right now? What the fuck, Clarke!” She moved to the bed angrily and pulled the head out. Clarke gasped and covered her mouth. “It was a fucking prank! I would never fucking cheat on you but apparently you could, huh?” Clarke opened her mouth to explain to Lexa but the brunette shushed her as she stepped closer. 

“Lexa-”

“You better be fucking lying to me. I swear to god I’m gonna lose it right now.” Lexa started pacing the room and stopped to punch the wall with a groan. “Why!? When? How and why him? He hurt you more than anyone I’ve ever known and you pick him over me? I fucking gave you everything!” Clarke stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa who simply pushed her off and ran out the room to the living room. Clarke allowed herself to laugh as she quickly grabbed the camera. 

“I’m sorry, Lexa. But this is too funny.” She said to the camera blowing it a kiss and walking into the living room where she knew Lexa had gone. She held the camera up as she rushing in to find Lexa grabbing her gun from under the coffee table in the drawer. “What the fuck, Lexa!” She rushed to her as Lexa began making her way to the front door. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” She mumbled angrily before stopping with Clarke behind her. “But first, you really think I’d believe you’d go back to Finn?” She said with a large smile as she turned around to find Clarke gasping with tears rushing down her eyes. “And you think I didn’t see you looking at the camera in the room?” Clarke smacked her shoulder and rushed over to the camera that she dropped on the floor. 

“I fucking hate you so much.” Clarke mumbled as she made her way to their bedroom. Lexa laughed as she ran up behind her and picked her up from the waist. The camera changed to the hidden one in the living room filming Lexa dipping her head into Clarke’s neck. “Get off me, jerk.” Clarke shouted pushing Lexa back weakly. 

“April Fools, babe.” She mumbled while taking the camera off of Clarke and filming herself. She smirked at the camera and put two fingers up to her forehead and saluted the camera before turning it off. 

“I hate you so much.” Clarke said walking into their room with a smile on her face. She fell on the bed and grabbed the head throwing it at Lexa who caught it with a laugh. The brunette put the head down to her private area and started moaning. 

“Oh yes, Costia!” Clarke groaned putting the pillow over her head. “You love me.” Lexa said with a wide grin jumping on top of Clarke. 

“I love you.” She smiled up at her girlfriend who leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


End file.
